1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera which photographs a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a fundus camera which photographs a fundus of an examinee's eye. Experience is required for obtaining a favorable fundus image when the fundus of the examinee's eye is photographed by using the fundus camera. There is known a fundus camera in which fundus photographing is automated in order to favorably perform the photographing without requiring experience (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2005-160549).
Though the fundus camera of Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2005-160549 makes it easy to perform the photographing without requiring experience by automating the photographing, it is necessary to perform alignment of the apparatus and various condition settings in order to meet photographing conditions, which takes a certain period of time. Therefore, the state of the examinee's eye could be worse than the initial state, e.g., the examinee's eye could be filled with tear, or an opening state of an eyelid of the examinee's eye could be worse at the time of starting the photographing regardless of manual photographing or automatic photographing. It is difficult to obtain a favorable fundus image by performing the photographing in such a state. In addition, it is not possible to obtain a favorable fundus image if the examinee's eye blinks at the time of the photographing.